


Sharing is caring

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OT5, Overstimulation, Wall Sex, he's the escort sort, prostitute!Liam, the posh ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is an escort and Harry really wants someone to screw but he doesn’t want to leave his friends out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries AND titles  
> tumblr:zianourrysmut

“This place sucks!” Harry slumps down on the booth next to a whining Zayn. They were both complaining about how shit the drinks the music and the dancers were. Niall was out there, in the middle of the dance floor grinding on two slutty girls. Because that’s what they were, barely clothed and rubbing their asses between the boy’s legs.

“We should tell ‘em he’s gay” Harry nudges Zayn’s elbow, pointing to his mate grabbing the blonde girl’s narrow hips.  
-“He might kick you in the balls.”  
-“I’d rather he sucked my balls” Harry took a sip from Zayn’s drink. “I might have to go see the hookers tonight.”  
-“Ah not again…”  
-“You won’t let me fuck you I think that’s only fair enough. This place is filled with sluts come on Zayn!”

Harry stood up walked away clutching Zayn’s glass in his hand. Tonight he was going to get laid even if that meant paying a prostitute. Besides he couldn’t say no to a bit of fun and he was pissed enough to push back any sensible thoughts from his mind.

He leaned on the bar ordering a bottle of vodka and scanned through the crowd. He knew they were here, blended amongst waiters, posh and party people. He considered chatting a random person up but soon let his dare down when he eyes fell on the curve of a bum trapped into a pair of tight jeans and maybe Louis would let Harry put his dick inside him tonight. He still had a chance.  
He pushed through the sweaty bodies and swirled the feather haired boy around.

“Hey Lou…”  
– “Nope not tonight Hazza you broke me the other day. I’m still recovering.”  
-“But I didn’t even say anything”  
-“You’re not getting anywhere near my arse tonight.”  
Harry placed his hand on Louis’ hips, bringing him close. “I’ll wait then… but trust me you’ll be sorry.”

It’d been an hour and Harry was still hunting. He nearly lost hope. Nearly, but a door caught his attention. Two people were walking out. A not quite so young woman and…a guy. He looked like he was barely twenty. He gripped his collar, loosening the edges and walked the lady out by placing a hand on her back. They seemed like a couple, but Harry didn’t miss the woman’s hand dip into her handbag, snatching an envelope from it. And oh shit, if they weren’t so smug looking Harry would’ve thought they were dealing right before his eyes. But she kissed him sweetly and their paths separated. The boy, brunet , tall fit but mostly tall and fit with fit eyes and fit everything else stopped and looked around as if to see if anyone had caught his sneaky exchanges with the now gone lady. His gaze landed on Harry, it went from Harry’s feet to his curls, slowly sinking in all of his features. Harry swallowed. He hated being blatantly checked out (something Zayn apparently didn’t consider as he never kept his eyes away from Harry, mostly because to Zayn’s mind Harry didn’t have any fashion sense.)  
The fit boy, Harry named him, turned to his left and if Harry wasn’t mistaken, he’d found his deal for the night.  
He put his glass down and tried to follow the boy who was quickly slaloming between the dancing people.  
“Hey wait!!” Harry half yelled. The boy made a halt and turned his head slightly to the side. Harry couldn’t see his face, he also didn’t see the way his lips turned into a sly smirk. And Harry could’ve followed him further if his course wasn’t stopped by a large man dressed fully in black, from his shiny dress shoes to the dark shade of his sunglasses.

“Where are you going?”  
-“Where do you think I’m going?  
-“I can’t let you through if you haven’t got a pass or an invitation”

And there was gone Harry’s last hope for the night. Well at least he thought, until the lad came back and pushed the security guard out of the way. “He’s with me Dan, leave it” and Harry shrugged because the fit boy had the deepest voice he’d ever heard and his hands were all soft and even if Harry was tall and slender (and extremely hot he even admitted himself) he found something appealing in the way the lad was making his way to a black rectangular table.  
“Sit” He commanded and Harry did. In here, everything was darker and the music was filtering through a drop bass sound, the lights weren’t as bright and wow this place was full of people making out everywhere.  
A waitress put a glass down in front of him. The liquid had a transparent blue colour. Finally, Harry thought drinking the cocktail in one gulp. It was strong and dry and stuck horribly to his throat but that was what he was looking for tonight anyway.  
“What’s your name?” the boy asked when Harry blinked back the tears, he underestimated the force of this mix of several beverages. One glass should be enough for tonight.

“What’s yours?” Harry said raspily.

Liam was his name apparently. Well Harry wasn’t sure if it was real but another waitress told a bit everything about him whilst he was gone for a bowl of nuts and wow he cost quite a lot. He was one of the luxury ones. More like an escort. But that didn’t make him less of a prostitute. And a gorgeous one that is.

“How did you end up doing it?”  
“I don’t know…I think I may be a nympho…..”  
“I think that’s hot” Harry flicked a grilled nut into his mouth and sat back.

“So did you want me or did you just follow me cause you like the way my bum jiggled in front of you?”

And okay, maybe he was a bit sassy and forward but he didn’t quite put Harry off…not the slightest. He rolled his sleeves to the crook of his elbow and folded his blazer jacket into a neat square. “How much for the night” Harry asked, playing with the little bowl. “You want me for the whole night?” Liam lifted an eyebrow, tugging on the corners of his folded piece of clothing.  
A buzzing sound distracted Harry from answering as he seized his smartphone. He completely forgot about the others.

“Where are you” was a text from Louis. Maybe he reconsidered Harry’s offer and wanted to get on his knees for him. That’d mean he’d have to let Liam go. But that was a shame because he really wanted to see how Liam sounded when he came. If he did manage to make him orgasm. He heard prostitutes don’t care if they don’t hit their climax they just do it for the customer’s pleasure…and possibly for the money. Liam said he loved it. So he might stay until the end, but how could Harry keep him occupied for the entire night?

His phone shivered for the second time in his hand and that’s about when a switch flicked his mind into working mode.  
“How about…you come back to mine and I’ll fuck you”

*

Louis was annoyed, Harry usually had his phone glued to his hand and he would’ve normally answered before Louis even had time to press the send button. Four texts, a call and a frustrated Zayn later the boys headed home.  
Niall was pretty sober and grabbed the steering wheel.

“Where’s Harry?”  
“He called and said he was going home.” Louis said, stamping his overheating forehead on the cool car window.  
“Wasn’t he looking for escorts tonight?” Zayn flicking his fingers on Louis’ sweaty cheeks. Because they did have a bit of fun on the dancing area.

“Stop it Malik….what did you say?” Louis pushed Zayn hand away and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Boys!” Niall warned from the front, glancing up in the rear view mirror just in time to see Louis climbing on Zayn’s lap.

“He was looking for prostitutes. I hope he doesn’t bring them home”

And apparently he did. Niall walked in first, having to tear Louis’ lips away from Zayn’s. They were quite intoxicated and on the verge of eating each other’s faces when Niall separated their heated bodies. And that wasn’t the only thing that was in heat tonight.

Harry was leaning on the wall, over a tan skinned tall lad dressed in a thin pale shirt and rather tight jeans, and sucking a darkening bruise into his neck.

“Oh my god there’s rooms for this”

The two boys drifted apart and “fuck” Louis cussed, seeing the boy in Harry’s arms. Harry scowled, having completely forgot he lived with three idiots.  
“Who’s this Harry?”  
Niall asked when Louis lead Zayn upstairs.

“Liam, and he’s mine”  
-“He’s hot though.”

-“Guys I’m still here.” Liam rubbed his swollen lip with the tip of his forefinger. Harry takes him to his bedroom, the one adjacent to the living room, basically the fanciest one. He closes the door and leans on the wall while Liam fiddles with the hem of his collar. He wasn’t pissed enough to get off with a prostitute while his mates where roaming about in the house with Louis and Zayn supposedly fucking in the bathroom. The four guys were kind of in a polygamish relationship. Niall had always said, sharing is caring and fucking also means caring so they had no problem with sticking their groins in each other’s butts.  
But Harry really wanted Liam, and he really didn’t want the lads to get back at him for not sharing Liam’s ass. Besides, Harry still had to pay him and he did promise him the whole night.

*

They didn’t really intend to have a discussion over this but they were right in the middle of a deal. Louis wasn’t really up for it, since he was on the edge of sucking Zayn off and he hated being pulled away from a dick. Niall shrugged it off and Zayn had pulled a cigarette out, fishing a lighter inside Liam’s pockets.  
Harry pushes Louis into the big bedroom and pins him to the wall.

“Louis are you with us?”

-“I’m not sure” Louis replies softly. Harry pushes himself harder into Louis and slides his large hand down Louis’ spine. He tilts his head waiting for a solid answer. Louis looks over Harry’s shoulder and spreads his legs a bit. Harry smirks and asks Niall to get the other two.  
Liam is pushed into the bed and Louis’ sweatpants are tugged down. His already hard cock bobs free and he steps out of his pants.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks folding his arms behind his head. Harry toes his shoes off and slides over to Liam.  
-“You’re gonna get the four of us” Liam’s eyes widen and his clothes were torn off him. Harry whispered instructions in Louis’ ear and he soon climbed on top of Liam’s chest, slicking three of his fingers.

“How much, for four dicks?”

Liam stroked his own and made quick maths. He didn’t usually do gangbangs. He did do a threesome but not like this, never like this. There always had to be a first time for everything huh.

“Three thousand” Harry nodded. Liam wasn’t even that good at mathematics, but he was a quality prostitute and also worth the expensive price.

Louis stretched his fingers inside himself and used his other hand to steady himself on top of Liam’s hips. A condom was rolled on Liam’s dick, there was no time for teasing, biting soft caresses and exploring bodies. This had to be just a session of mind blowing sex and not some slow passionate love making. Hence Louis slammed down hard on Liam’s thick cock. He was the best at riding and had these trick moves that had Liam writhing beneath him. He hadn’t lied, he did like hit.  
“Oh..oh” Liam squeezed his eyes, trying to hold off, but if things kept at this pace, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to come just once tonight. Hands separated his thighs and Liam barely had the mind to register that two fingers were thrusted into him. The boy rocking his cock , Louis was his name he didn’t really remember, was hot and sweaty and his ass was deadly and felt really really good.

Louis rolled his hips and Zayn pressed himself into him and whispered in his ear. Louis nodded desperately and rocked faster, chasing his orgasm.

“Does that feel good” a voice said, probably Harry’s  
“Yeah…”Louis panted “yes.”

When he came, on Liam’s chest, Liam himself was biting his lips and bracing himself for what was coming next. Because fuck, Louis had wrecked him. The condom was torn off his dick and Zayn had four fingers deep inside him.  
“Liam?” Zayn said, making sure he got the name right. He curved his fingers and hit Liam’s most sensitive spot making him groan and spill his load. Liam sighed, he failed to control himself, these lads were too good.

“You’re going to take me and Niall” He took another condom and pushed inside Liam’s stretched hole. “At the same time” he grunted and snapped his hips.  
“Come onnnn, can you get hard again?”

Liam didn’t know if he could, but he for now he just took Zayn’s cock pounding inside him. Zayn was swift and smooth and kept making him feel good. His dick was probably hardening again. He felt strong hands lift his back of the bed and other hands slide down his back. Zayn kneeled on his ankles and jerked upwards. The fingers brushed Liam’s entrance were Zayn’s dick was sliding in and out an he tensed rapidly.

“Sshh , it’s gonna be good”

And no, when Zayn said Niall and him at the same time he didn’t think that he meant at the same time in the same hole. Liam barely took dicks in his bum let alone two and he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready for this. They were all intoxicated and horny and Liam was scared for his body. He wasn’t sure he could take this but a finger stretched his hole further more and Liam moaned. It hurt not as much as he expected but it felt weirdly good. “Are you okay” a soft voice brushed his ear. Probably Niall.

“I…” Liam didn’t know what to answer.

“Don’t you want this?” And Liam did summed everything up in his head, boys usually didn’t go for him and now that he had four he wouldn’t let that opportunity go. But two dicks holy shit!

“More” he said with a broken voice “want….more”  
And more he got, with a second finger plus a big erect cock thrusting inside him. This time Liam felt it and clenched his teeth. Zayn was praising him, or maybe cussing, but he slowed his motion down, pushing hard and deep. Zayn was attractive he thought, while a third lubed finger wiggled its way inside his hole.

“Are you ready?” No Liam wasn’t but he would never say that because it was his job to please the customers right? He did like the sex and the easy money and was very grateful the lads asked him what he wanted but he was still here to please and if they wanted this, he was going to give it to them.

So when Niall took hold of his hips and guided his dick inside Liam, he tried his hardest not to let his little noises of discomfort out and held his breath.

“oh my god”

Louis had rolled out of the huge bed and was staring at Liam’s hole intensely stretched. Liam held tightly onto Zayn’s neck and steadied his breathing.

“Fuck” he groaned “fuck, fuck fuck” . Niall also sweared and settled himself beside Zayn’s dick. Everything felt warmer, hotter and much much more tighter.

“Move” was said, and Zayn slid his dick along Niall’s and the three of them nearly cried at the sensation. Liam was never vocal, but he just felt like screaming, which he did. He fought back the tears and concentrated on Niall and Zayn’s alternating thrusts. Zayn’s hips twitched because sitting on his folded legs made them turn a bit cold under him. He pushed a bit harder than he intended to but it seemed to be good judging by the way Liam scratched his back and pulled his hair.

“Do, do that again” he begged

“Harder Zayn” Niall said softly. And both of them rocked in unison, hitting Liam’s prostate again and again and winning moans and whines from him. Niall came first, he could never handle this much overstimulation. Zayn also spurted in his condom. He was a bit disappointed because he’d rather feel more skin and less latex. His dick covered in his own cum he grabbed Louis by the neck and pushed his cock between his lips.  
“Suck me dry babe please” he slurred. Louis was tired and a bit hungover but he sucked Zayn dick clumsily and nearly gagged on it.

So it was Harry’s turn now, and he already stroked himself to a first orgasm just by watching Louis roll his ass on Liam’s hips. After cleaning himself and nearly coming all over himself again he leaned next to Liam and stroked his hair.

“Are you okay?” he asked with concern

Liam’s face was red, and his hole was open and Harry thought what a shame because it would look prettier if it was full and dripping with three loads of cum. But Harry took him anyway. After he pushed him against the wall ( Harry like that) and grabbed his muscular thighs. Liam met few people fond of wall sex and he felt like he had been missing something. He’d at least had the benefit of getting to hold onto Harry’s thick hair and the wall wasn’t too raspy so he didn’t mind rubbing his back on it. He was so stretched and opened that he barely felt Harry’s dick batting hard and fast inside him. But he did feel himself being pushed harder into the wall and he moaned again. Harry knew when he hit Liam’s soft spot and he slightly bent his knees fucking into that same place and loving the way Liam failed not to whimper inside his neck.

It had gotten to the point where Liam just slumped back and took it all. The few men he’s had had been rough with him too and Harry had a lot of energy to waste apparently. But he eventually felt Harry slow down and his legs felt all wobbly and tingly. He tripped and nearly fell but four set of hands were there to support him and carry him to the fluffy bed. The all soothed and kissed different parts of Liam’s skin making sure not to kiss him because they knew he wasn’t allowed to. One on the hands took his still hard dick and then he felt hot lips on it too. He twisted and swayed, curving his back. He felt like he was burning from the inside, but having his dick sucked off and kisses all over his chest and thighs felt nice. Very nice. Liam didn’t think about after care, but he also didn’t think he’d need it. So he just laid there, his vision blurry and his senses going wild. He just took about three or four? Guys and he’ll spend the night with them and might never see them again. Niall’s hair was very soft and he was very cuddly and clingy. They all were but Liam didn’t mind. Because that was the highlight of his night (taking the rough and double penetration part because that was something else) and probably even the highlight of his little escort career. But he would never tell the boys that, he would tell then thank you in the morning for being sweet and caring because that’s something he didn’t really get.


End file.
